sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scylla Bradanksa
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "They say gingers have no soul, but I don't think anyone does."~Scylla Scylla Bradanska, (the fox) is a third installment member of the children of Ivan Bradanska and Rose Bradanska . She is the middle child as the older sister of Adriana Bradanksa and Griefan Bradanksa.She is the baroness of the Order's western coast regions of Northamer (North America, near Califonia). To some she is a grand war heroine who has served to secure Moebius's borders for the betterment of all, to others she is a seductive and cruel tyrant. Main Information: Name: '''Scylla Bradanksa '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''24 in the current era, (New Order Era,) 7 (Great Diminsional War Era) '''Residence: '''Eastern Northameria, (California) ''Occupation'':' Baroness of Eastern Moebius '''Position: '''Baroness '''Ethnicity:' Apotosian, Evestaldian (Mercian/English), Northamerian, Spagonian. Personality: Scylla differs from her prime counterpart, while Cyrene is active, ditzy, and energetic, Scylla is more calm, calculating, and seductive. Sadly however her lack of intellects and her emotions can lead her into preforming the most idiotic of actions. Cyrene is often very competitive towards her brother Grief. however unlike As a child Scylla was known to be quite the oppertunist and a coward, often getting in battle and using her powers, but fleeing when things didn't go her way or she was outmatched. This however changed when her brother began to brainwash her into being a stronger warrior. She has a flirty and seductive side. It is believed that she is willing to go even so far as to use her appearance to motivate male soldiers under her command. However, make no mistake, Scylla has a cold heart when it comes to getting things her way. She is also known to invoke rather cruel or even outright torturous practices to deserters, enemy personel, and even to her own soldiers should they be anything less than stalwart. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Being thought of as attractive, being feared, any of the Halo games except for Halo Wars (Halo 3 is her favorite), her long and ginger red hair, cute things, crushing things, demolishing things, killing people, torture, ginger ale, spending time with her brother. Dislikes: Being called stupid, being thought of as stupid, over thinking in general, her hair getting messed up in any way, her brother mocking her. History: Scylla grew up during the Dark Reign of king Scourge the Hedgehog in the years before the Grey Revolution on Moebius. Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog (continuity canonization pending) In roleplays with Cassidythehedgehog1, Scylla has known to had met up with Scourge and fell for him. (Note that this is when Scourge is an adult 15 years later than in the comics), and thus he was able to manipulate her into betraying her brother in secrecy and taking Fiona, (who was killed by Amanda shortly before the Second Great Diminsional War), place. Powers: Like her mother before her, Scylla possesses the natural alien hybrid Cavarian genetic traits to not only alter her own size, but the size of objects as well to become bigger or smaller. Thus Scylla can shrink to become a tiny, sneaky, or evasive being, or a mighty, durable, and slow giant(ess). Note: In the future she may be given a secondary power separate from the usual Cavarian genetic ones she already possess. This may either be some sort of psychic powers, energy blasts, or laser eye vision. ' 'Skills: *'Leadership' *'Inspiring' loyalty *'Discipline' *'Melee combat adeptness ' *'Interogation' *'Torture adeptness' ' ' 'Weaknesses:' *While Scylla maybe semi-immortal (Cavarians age more gracefully than humans), she still can be killed. *Scylla is a bit of a 'brute force' commander, she isn't as adept in tactics as Grief or Adriana. *She can be quite clumbsy *She is vulnerable to most non-conventional weaponry. *She is a big target *Her eyes and ears are sensitive to stimulei. *She is slow in reflexes *She can be overwhelmed by multiple opponents *She can only swat at aircraft. *As a younger age Scylla was known for being a coward and an opertunist who would get into fights when it suited her best. This however has been mostly rectified through her brother's extensive brainwashing and propoganda program. Quotes: *''"C'mon! Hurry up already!"~Scylla getting a C rank *"Ouch!"~Scylla getting hit *"HA HA HA HA! Nobody can stop me now!"~Scylla getting an invincable item *"Crap!"~Scylla fainting. *"I'm bigger and badder!"~Scylla leveling up *"Who's slow now?"'' ~Scylla getting an 'A' Rank. *''"I'll crush them!"~ Scylla being switched out *"Anarchyyyyyyy Blast!"''~ Scylla using Anarchy Blast Stats: Theme Song: (Note: This theme maybe temporary and subject to change.) Trivia: *Scylla gets her name from the greek sea monster of legend. This was chosen to her as her looks and her seductive demeanor hides her hidden ruthlessness and ferocity. *Scylla maybe homophobic. While both Cyrene and her love their respective versions of their brothers dearly, Scylla seems to be desturbed by homosexuality, especially towards Cyrus.Cyrene on the other hand just has accpeted Cyrus for who he is and she is neutral on the subject. *Her military callsign in the Order is 'baroness', however her GUN reporting name is: Charybdis. *One of Scylla's greatest pastimes when she was a child, as was with her brother was a child, was to literally trying to sit on her brother Grief. (Note: This is usually played for laughs.) Scumbag Scylla.jpg request___scylla_bradanska_by_derpinhoves-db36ovf.png|A super-sized Scylla wreacking havoc. Art made by: derpinhoves. scylla butt.png|A rear view of Scylla. Fuck you Grief!.png|Scylla with Scourge, (age 48.) scylla over all.png Scylla request by cassidythehedgehog1-dan8ymp.jpg Scylla playing with her toys.png|Kid Scylla on a rampage. Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC